


Private Security

by amathela



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-14
Updated: 2007-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pulling private security detail is just about the worst punishment Kara can think of.  At least, it was supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Security

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around mid-season one. No real spoilers.

Kara made a show of putting on her dress uniform, shooting pointed looks at Lee as she did so. Across the room, he smiled at her, and she almost gave into the urge to stick her tongue out in response.

It had been one stupid prank. Granted, the prank had involved the XO, who wasn't exactly good-humoured at the best of times, but she had expected to be put on double shifts, maybe spend a couple of days in the brig at worst. Personal guard duty had not been on her list of potential consequences.

As she fastened the buttons on her jacket, Lee actually snickered, and she snapped.

"What are you laughing about?" she demanded. "You were in on it, too."

He shook his head. "Yeah, but the difference is, I wasn't stupid enough to get caught."

"Is that so?" a voice asked form the doorway. Kara turned to see the commander, and tried to hide a smile.

Lee froze. "Um, that is -"

I was just coming to see how you were doing," Adama interrupted him, addressing Kara. "But now it occurs to me that maybe you could use some help."

He turned to Lee, who wasn't doing a very good job of hiding his guilt. "Captain, I'd like you to accompany Lieutenant Thrace on her assignment."

"Yes, sir," Lee said, and Adama turned back to Kara.

"You think you can handle this?"

She nodded. "I'll keep them both in line."

As the commander left, Lee shook his head, and she laughed softly. "I guess there is some justice in the world, after all."

He frowned, already reaching into his locker. "So, what's the detail?"

She shrugged. "Gerald Olban. Some kind of high-flying businessman. Like that means anything any more. Been brokering trade deals throughout the fleet. Apparently he's been asking for protection from Galactica for weeks, but we haven't been able to spare anyone." She smirked. "Until you and I screwed up."

"So this really is just punishment?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Pretty much. You can thank Tigh."

Lee sighed as he finished buttoning his uniform. "All right. Let's go."

-

Gerald Olban was younger than Kara had expected, but no less slimy. She put him in about his early forties; slightly receding hairline, fake smile, formerly expensive suit beginning to show signs of wear. This was their guy, all right.

"Mr Olban," Lee said, holding out a hand. "I'm Captain Lee Adama, and this is Lieutenant Kara Thrace."

"Lieutenant," Olban said, ignoring Lee entirely as he smiled at Kara. "It's a pleasure."

"I'm sure it is," she said. She didn't offer her own hand, and Lee dropped his as he frowned, his posture stiffening slightly.

"I believe our first stop is the Scorpia Traveler?"

Olban nodded, his smile slipping for a moment as Kara failed to return it. "Yes, that's right."

Lee nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

Kara waited for Olban to board the transport ship before she climbed in behind him. She sat down deliberately next to Lee, and they shared a brief smile. Olban frowned again.

"Kara," he said, and she turned her attention toward him. "That's lovely name."

She bit back a sarcastic response. The last thing she needed was to piss this guy off enough for him to report her to Tigh. She didn't doubt that the XO probably hated Olban as much as she did, but she figured he'd jump at any chance to keep her out of a Viper for as long as he could.

"Thank you," she said through gritted teeth, and his smile returned. He leaned forward, reaching out as if to touch her, and she grabbed Lee's hand impulsively.

"Darling," she said, her tone saccharine sweet. "Isn't it nice to get off Galactica for a change?"

Olban froze, and Lee frowned in confusion. Kara squeezed his hand, silently willing him to play along.

"Delightful," he said, his voice as fake as hers. She relaxed a little, but he didn't release her hand.

Olban was definitely frowning now, his manufactured charm gone entirely. "I thought that kind of thing was frowned upon in the military," he said stiffly.

Kara tried to shrug casually. "You know how it is. The world ends, and some of the rules start to go out the window."

Lee leaned forward, and winked conspiratorially at Olban. "Plus, my father's the commander."

She almost laughed at that, but she kept her expression neutral. After a minute, Olban leaned back, conspicuously pretending not to notice the way Lee's thumb slid over the back of her hand.

Kara pretended not to notice it, either.

"We're here," the pilot said a few minutes later, and she sighed. This was going to be a very long day.

-

Hours later - and Kara was only mostly sure her watch wasn't broken; it had felt like days - they were back on the transport ship.

"That's one down," she said, trying to keep the boredom out of her voice. She glanced at Olban. "Many more to go?"

He grinned; she almost thought he had been enjoying it. "Quite a few," he said.

She nodded. "Fantastic."

-

It was well past lunch by the time the third deal was completed, and Kara winced as her stomach groaned audibly. Olban had been offered a meal on board the Pyxis; Kara and Lee, as security personnel, hadn't been, and he hadn't requested one for them.

"How many more trips?" Lee asked, and Kara wondered that he could still sound so professional. She was almost ready to beg to be allowed back to Galactica.

"Just one," Olban said, sounding disappointed. "Aboard Cloud Nine."

Kara paused for a moment when they stepped off the ship, closing her eyes as she relished the feel of the fake sunlight on her face. When she opened them again, Lee was smiling at her, and she smiled back, nudging him with he elbow.

"We're meeting at the bar," Olban said, and she thought it was the best news she's heard all day. She almost didn't mind when he 'accidentally' brushed her thigh with his hand as they walked, pressing closer to Lee in response. Lee slid an arm around her easily, and she leaned into him.

At the bar, they slid onto a pair of stools as Olban sat down with his trading partners at a table obviously not large enough to accommodate them. She ordered a couple of drinks, and Lee frowned.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked her quietly. "We're still on duty, you know."

"Duty is a joke," she said. "We're not even pretending to be bodyguards. We're here because Tigh hates us, and that's all."

"Tigh hates you," he corrected. "I just got caught in the crossfire." But he didn't argue when their drinks came, and he mirrored her as she took a sip.

A few times, Olban glanced over during the meeting, frowning in disapproval at the glasses in their hands. Kara merely rolled her eyes; he'd been drinking steadily since he sat down, and was probably half in the bag already. At any rate, they had long since given up pretending there was any real threat to his safety. Each time he looked over, she slid her hand further up Lee's thigh, and eventually Olban seemed to take the hint.

The last time, her fingers brushed dangerously high, and Lee almost choked on his drink. Kara laughed as she finished off her own, motioning for two more, but he didn't push her hand away, and she made no effort to move it.

"I think this is his longest one yet," she murmured later, the artificial sky outside already beginning to darken. "Do you think he's doing it just to torture us?"

Lee shrugged. "Maybe. You certainly have done your best to piss him off."

"I've done my best not to punch him in the face," she said, swallowing the last of her drink. "The last thing I need is another day like this one. What am I supposed to do, smile and let him put his hands all over me?"

"As opposed to what you're doing now?" he countered, and she froze, one hand wrapped around her empty glass, the other still resting on his thigh.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

Lee smiled as he finished off his drink. "I'm not."

As the bartender refilled their glasses, Kara considered hitting him. She left her hand where it was.

A few minutes later, Olban stumbled over to them, and her grip tightened on Lee's thigh. After a moment, she realised what she was gripping, and bit her lip.

"All done?" she asked Olban, with her best fake smile.

"That's it," he agreed.

Lee straightened, and Kara slid her hand back down. "Need us to escort you back to your ship?" he asked.

"I'm staying here," Olban said, and Kara rolled her eyes. Of course he was.

"So we're relieved?" she prompted.

He leered at her. "Unless you want to tuck me in."

Kara grimaced as he left, not sticking around for her answer. "More than my job is worth," she muttered, and saw Lee smile.

"So, what do you say?" he asked. "Back to Galactica? Or should we stick around for a drink on Tigh's watch?"

She answered by draining her glass, and smiled back at him. He waved to the bartender for a bottle, and grinned as he poured her a refill.

"To guard duty," he said, raising his glass.

She echoed the gesture. "May we never get stuck with it again."

They drank in silence, and Kara soaked in the chatter of the bar, the manufactured feeling of the open air around them. A couple of times, Lee's knee brushed against hers, and she smiled into her glass.

"I can't believe a place like this still exists," she said later, as Lee emptied the remaining contents of the bottle into their glasses. "Sixty ships left in the entire fleet, and one of them's a frakking luxury cruise."

He shrugged. "I think it's good for people. Reminds them of what we had. What we'll have again."

"And that's a good thing?" She shook her head. "Better if it weren't the same people living here day in, day out."

"Jealous?" he asked, nudging her.

She smiled. "If it meant I had to give up flying? Not in a million years."

He finished off his drink, and she did the same. A minute later, he turned to face her.

"Want to take advantage while we still can?" he asked, and she grinned.

"Abso-frakkin-lutely."

He slid off his seat, and offered her a hand as she stood. After a moment's hesitation, she took it, and tried not to notice the smile that slid onto his face.

"Lovely night," he said loudly, leading her towards the gardens.

She laughed. "Marvellous," she agreed.

She smiled as he stopped suddenly, grabbing her waist to spin her in the air. She held his gaze as he let her down, and noticed when he didn't let go.

"Lee," she said, not sure how she wanted to finish the sentence.

He finished it for her. "Stop talking," he said.

She froze as he leaned towards her, his lips brushing hers. He started to pull back when she hesitated, and then she leaned in, kissing him back.

When his tongue met hers, it tasted faintly of ambrosia, and she savoured it, moving her hands to cup his neck. His arms tightened around her waist, and when she drew back, he looked puzzled for a moment, before she reached down to unfasten the buttons of his jacket.

She almost expected him to protest, but he did the same, his fingers trailing down her chest over the fabric of her uniform. She moaned quietly as he kissed her again, shrugging out of her jacket, and he pulled her backwards until they were mostly hidden by one of the bushes.

"This is a terrible idea," she said, as she pulled her tanks over her head.

"I agree," he said, and leaned in to kiss her again.

Her eyes had to adjust to the darkness as she stepped back, fumbling at the clasp of his pants. He stepped out of them quickly, his hands tracing over her skin, and she laughed. Her breath caught as he removed her bra, rolling a nipple between his fingers; she let her head fall back as he tugged her pants down, then pulled him back up towards her. Her legs tangled in her pants as she stepped out of them, stumbling against him, and he caught her as he pulled her in for another kiss.

Her fingers twisted around the fabric of his underwear, and she heard his sharp intake of breath as she pushed them down. She shivered as his fingers ran down her sides, sliding her own underwear down over her hips. Nothing between them, she pressed harder against him, and was rewarded with a moan from Lee as he kissed her again, more urgently.

She breathed in as he entered her, his mouth moving down to trace the line of her jaw. She shifted against him, her breath coming harder as he moved inside her. She could feel his breath against her ear, his hands on her back, was sharply aware but not at all mindful of the leaves and branches scraping her legs. She bit off his name as she came, and listened to her own name falling from his lips as he followed her.

They remained still for a moment afterwards, his hands clutching at her hips, his face inches from hers. She was almost sorry when he moved, straightening as he slid out of her. She reached down to tug her underwear back on, and when she looked up, he was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, and his smile widened. She shook her head, and he leaned forward to kiss her; after a moment, she relaxed against him, and she smiled as they stepped back.

"Yeah, okay," she said, pulling on the rest of her uniform. "But wipe that smile off your face before we get back, would you? You look like you just got laid."

-

Kara ran her hands through her hair as they landed, ignoring Lee's knowing smirk. "Cut it out," she muttered, straightening her jacket. "We're on duty, remember?"

Tigh was waiting for them on the deck, looking insufferably pleased with himself. Kara did her best to put on a straight face.

"You two have fun?" he asked smugly, and she hid the smile that attempted to surface, making an effort to look as bored as possible.

"It was a blast," she said evenly, and Tigh actually smiled.

"Lucky for you, we've decided Mr Olban no longer needs our protection," he said. "Report for regular duty tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," she said, resisting the urge to mug at the XO's back as he walked away. Beside her, Lee's fingers brushed her hip, and she smiled.

"Pity," he said, keeping his voice low. "I could use another day of guard duty."

She smirked as she turned to him. "I'm sure we can find other ways to keep you busy," she said, and he smiled.


End file.
